


She knows

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat calls Kara in the middle of the night for help, F/F, One-Shot, because Carter ran away, small ficlet, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Cat calls Kara for help.





	

Kara hears her cellphone ring in the middle of the night, disturbing her, pulling her out of her peaceful sleep. “Hello?” she asks sleepily.

No answer comes, but there is someone breathing into the phone on the other end.

“Hello?” Kara tries again. “I can hear you breathing into the phone,” she blurts out, which is not so strange, since humans could hear that too. “Listen, calling someone in the middle of the night is not funny.”

The sob that breaks free on the other end of the line makes Kara regret that she was so cold.

_“Kara.”_

Kara sits up with a jolt, nearly dropping her phone in shock. “Cat??” she asks disbelievingly. She hasn’t heard or seen Cat in months, not since the woman left CatCo and frankly she began to believe she wouldn’t hear from her anymore. “What’s wrong?” she asks, concerned when she hears that Cat is still crying.

_“I didn’t know who else to call. It’s Carter.”_

It breaks Kara to hear how broken and hurt Cat sounds. “What about Carter?” she asks as she gets up from her bed to get dressed.

_“He ran away. I cannot find him anywhere.”_

“Tell me where you are,” Kara instructs. “I’ll come to you,” she says, planning to help Cat to find Carter. She spins into her suit while Cat tells her the address she’s staying at.

When Kara hangs up the phone, she flies out of her window to get to Cat as soon as possible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cat hears her doorbell ring and opens the door. “Supergirl,” she says. “I didn’t know you were one to ring a doorbell.”

Kara can see that Cat’s cheeks are red from crying and that she’s trying hard not to fall apart. “There is a first for everything,” she replies, composed. “Kara Danvers told me your son ran away and asked me to help,” she explains calmly.

Cat nods sadly. “Carter is not happy here,” she replies. “He got upset and went to his room, but when I went to check on him, he was gone,” she explains, feeling guilty because it’s her fault that her son is miserable. She just had to move away, thus forcing a fresh start upon him as well.

Kara places her right hand on Cat’s shoulder and squeezes softly, reassuringly. “I will find your son, Ms Grant,” she promises with a strong voice. “Wait here and I will return him to you.”

Cat slumps down on a chair, rethinking the choices she has made as a mother. She already failed Adam more than she ever wanted to and it hurts that she’s failing Carter as well. Hopefully her son is unharmed and somewhere safe. Reaching out for help is not easy, but in this situation she had to. This is not about reserving her pride or about pretending she knows exactly how to be a good mother, Carter is what matters and she needed help, so she reached out for it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kara finds Carter within five minutes, on a bench at the park, sitting there with a backpack. She lands nearby and walks up to him, quiet as she sits down on the bench near him.

“Supergirl,” Carter says, his eyes filled with awe as he looks at her.

“Hello, Carter,” Kara replies with a friendly smile. “I stopped by at your house earlier, but you weren’t there,” she says, pretending to sound surprised. “It’s hard to visit my favorite kid when he isn’t home.”

Carter sighs and stares at his feet. “I got into an argument with my mom,” he confesses. “Because I don’t like living here, so I ran away.”

“It is tough for parents to find a balance between what is good and necessary, and what their child wants and needs,” Kara says softly, able to see Cat’s side as well as Carter’s side. “How is running away working out for you so far?”

“Not well,” Carter answers. “It’s cold outside.”

“How about we make a deal?” Kara offers while she stands up, placing her hands onto her sides. “If you let me take you home so you can go to sleep, I will be there tomorrow when you talk with your mother,” she suggests, kind of hoping she can convince Carter. Of course she can easily lift him up, but she’d rather not take him with her by force.

“Do you think my mom will be mad at me?” Carter asks, concerned.

“I think your mother loves you very much and is very worried about you,” Kara answers truthfully. She doubts Cat would be even the slightest bit angry, given how she cried on the phone.

“Okay,” Carter says while he stands up from the bench. “You can take me home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cat’s heart is drumming in her chest when she sees Supergirl landing on her doorstep with Carter. Her son barely walks through the door when she hugs him, happy to see him unharmed.

“Mom,” Carter mumbles as he pulls away. “You’re suffocating me.”

“You scared me, Carter,” Cat says with a panicky tone in her voice which she can’t hide.

“I’m sorry,” Carter apologizes. “Is it okay if I go to bed and talk in the morning?”

Cat nods and exhales in relief, watching how Carter goes to his room. It will be an emotional talk in the morning, but they both need it. She never wants her son to run away again, her heart won’t be able to take it if he does.

Kara wordlessly envelops Cat into a hug, feeling like she needs it.

Cat smiles a bit, recognizing this hug because it isn’t the first. “Thank you, Kara,” she whispers.

Kara lightly pulls away and stares at Cat, surprised that she knows her secret. After J'onn helped her to keep her secret, she thought it was all covered. “You know,” she replies, not even bothering to pretend as if Cat would be wrong. It seems pointless to deny it right now.

“Sweet Kara,” Cat says softly, cupping Kara’s cheeks. “Even without your suit you’re Supergirl.”

Kara freezes when Cat leans in and kisses her, but it only takes her a second to snap out of it and kiss her back. “Oh Rao,” she moans quietly when Cat bites her bottom lip.

“Your suit isn’t what made you Supergirl,” Cat whispers. “Who you are is what made you Supergirl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, so this crossed my mind and I wrote it.


End file.
